


Fatty and Emo

by missdorothysnarker



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emo Loki, Fat Thor, M/M, precious babies, tween!princes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdorothysnarker/pseuds/missdorothysnarker
Summary: This is all Taika Waititi's fault. I couldn't get the idea of a 1980s flashback scene with a fat Thor and Emo Loki out of my head.





	Fatty and Emo

**Author's Note:**

> I was an emo wanna-be. And kinda chubby as a pre-teen. I wanna find fan art of teenage fat Thor and emo Loki so bad.

"Dearest chronicle (of all past and future feats of Loki Odinson)", writes twelve-year-old Loki on a wax tablet. He pauses, antler-tipped iron stylus caught between his teeth. "Spirits: Indifferent."

His chambers are draped in black brocade tapestries and dark furs, small floating green globes of seidr emitting the only light. A bone flute and harp drift through the air, playing a mournful dirge. His sleek black hair is slicked over one eye, the one visible eye thickly rimmed with smoky kohl, making the blue-green of the iris even more arresting. His pale, slender fingers are varnished the glossy black-red of dark wet blood, long legs encased in slim-fitting black leather breeches.

Rest assured, prince Loki looks nothing like the rest of the fair-haired, well-fed Asgardian youth. And that is precisely how he likes it.

Before he can continue chronicling his daily thoughts of woe, he hears heavy footsteps in the hall. Of course, who but his dearest older brother Thor would barge into his rooms without a thought...

\+ 

On his way back to his quarters from sword training, Thor decides to stop in the kitchens as cook Helga was making her famous honeycakes so he certainly has to get a whole plateful. It occurs to him as he walks past Loki's bedchambers, munching away happily, that perhaps Loki would enjoy some sweets too, as they'd been his favorites when they were young children.

He throws the door open with one meaty hand, blinking in the gloom within. 

“Hello, brother,” say Thor with good cheer.

In the dim light, the two brothers are as different as sun and moon. A stark contrast to Loki's dark hair, willowy bones and pallor, Thor is hearty and hale (perhaps erring on the side of baby fat still, of the sort that eventually gives to muscle), his long golden pageboy curling around apple cheeks. Already there's a fine peach fuzz growing above his upper lip, unlike Loki whose face is maiden-soft and smooth.

The music cuts off abruptly, the instruments vanishing.

“What do you want.”

It is not a question. Loki sulks at him from the shadows. Thor shivers slightly at the chillness of the chambers, without a roaring fire at the hearth grate. Loki's rooms are about as warm as his reception.

“I was merely passing by, brother, and remembered how much you love Helga's honeycakes, as much as I do--”

“Perhaps not quite as much,” says Loki, eyeing the sticky crumbs Thor is covered with.

“Would you like one? They're as divine as ever. Better!” 

Thor holds a half-eaten cake out to him. Loki primly turns up his nose.

“No thank you.”

Thor shrugs and stuffs it in his mouth as Loki looks on in distaste.

“More for me then.”

“You best be careful how you gorge yourself, brother, or you'll end up fatter than Volstagg. Which is a feat in itself.”

Thor grins at Loki, plopping himself down on the seat beside his writing desk. 

“Volstagg is one of Asgard's finest warriors!”

Loki rolls his eyes. 

“Be that as it may, his girth is unrivaled in the seven realms.”

Thor pats his belly, satisfied, wiping the crumbs off his hands as Loki shuffles his papers, trying to keep his personal chronicle out of sight.


End file.
